Kitten's Heels
by Quinnfy
Summary: Hari itu Taehyung diminta Jimin menjaga 'kucing' kesayangannya. It's VGA. TAEGI.


Bahwa sesungguhnya Taehyung hanya _iri_ ;

Sebab Jimin baru saja membeli _hybird_. Dan sekarang acap kali dipamerkan pada Taehyung. Diceritakan bagian yang mengundang syahwat, lalu seolah mencibir Taehyung yang sedikit kolot dengan uang.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sama saja dengan Jimin. Toh mereka berdua bersahabat sejak kecil; bersahabat pula ketika bercoli-coli ria. Sama-sama bujang sedikit bapuk yang menghabiskan diri degan menjadi pegawai. Bedanya dengan tabungannya Jimin bisa membeli _hybird_. Dan Taehyung masih menimang-nimang duitnya seperti anak bayi.

"Daripada _hybird_ , aku lebih memilih menghabiskan danaku dengan membeli mobil."

"Ya silahkan. Belilah mobil, aku menumpang sambil mengendarai peliharaanku di mobilmu,"

"Bedebah," Taehyung boleh jadi tertawa. Tapi pikirannya sedikit iri. Mungkin lebih banyak ketika Taehyung melihat penampakan _hybird_ Jimin.

Seorang laki-laki imut, rambutnya hitam, netranya tajam memincing tapi bibirnya suka mengerut. Tubuhnya dibalut kulit putih porselen yang mulus, dengan dada sedikit menggembung manja. Lalu telinga kucing berwarna hitam dan ekor yang mirip kemoceng.

Lucu; sekali. Dan Taehyung iri bukan main.

Namanya Yoongi. Jimin bilang ia tidak membeli dari _breeding_ ; tapi ini liar yang dilatih. Sebab itu Jimin sering membanggakan jika melakukan hal-hal aneh. Ketika dicibir jawabannya selalu sama,

"Setidaknya sekarang aku sedia kondom ukuran XL, bukan sabun cair aneka rasa."

Taehyung kesal sekali.

.

.

Hari itu Jimin mendadak urusan luar kota. Dengan seenak jidat menelepon di pagi buta, membangunkan Taehyung dan menyuruh ini itu. Termasuk mengurus Yoonginya. Taehyung bisa saja julid—salah siapa punya _hybird_ , tapi naluri lelakinya tidak bisa dibohongi. Ingin mencicipi seenak apa mengasuh _hybird_ hingga Jimin lupa diri.

"Taehyung, Yoongi butuh penangannan ekstra."

"Hm," Taehyung mendengung agak malas. Diuat-buat agar tidak terlalu terlihat antusias.

"Yoongi mungkin memasuki masa heat, tolong urus dia dengan baik-baik."

"Jadi ini izin terselubung untuk menggauli peliharaanmu?"

"Heh bedebah—" lalu Jimin tertawa. "—anggap saja aku murah hati membiarkan kelaminmu dimanja lubang betulan. Beri dia variasi Taehyung, kasian jika hanya kepalan tanganmu saja."

Lalu tawa Jimin yang masih menggema ditelefon itu diputus secara sepihak.

.

.

Benar saja; Taehyung baru mendarat di kediaman Jimin ketika matahari sudah terlalu siang. Menimbang-nimbang, mencari referensi, lalu mau mencoba mempraktekkan. Baru saja masuk kediaman Jimin, Taehyung sudah disambut dengan eongan manja. Sarat makna jika empunya tengah tersiksa birahi. Taehyung sontak sedikit berdiri, berjalan menyusuri kamar dan menemukan sang _hybird_ tengah ngos-ngosan di atas ranjang.

"T-tuan—"

Yoongi disana, dengan celana dalam hitam yang mengukung bagian bawahnya. Ekornya bergerak gelisah, dan tubuhnya berkilau sebab keringat. Lupkan soal itu sebab mata Taehyung sibuk menyusuri wajah Yoongi memelas bergairah.

Juga puting dadanya—merah muda lucu dan menegang.

"T-tuan—tolong," Yoongi merintih. Heatnya menyiksa. Teman tuannya malah bengong menatapnya saja. Ia ingin disentuh, dihujani kecupan, lalu disetubuhi hingga seluruh komplek mendengar erangannya.

"Sabar ya Yoongi," Taehyung memanjat tempat tidur. Sebelah tangannya mengelus dagu Yoongi sayang. Sebelah lagi entah bertengger dimana. Yang jels menjelajah. Yoongi menggeram nyaman. Tahu-tahu tangan Taehyung yang besar itu mampir di ddanya.

Meremas. Lalu Taehyung mengumpat.

"Sial, ini lembut sekali Yoongi." Mengulangi geraknya lagi. Terus menerus higga dada Yoongi memerah. Taehyung lalu mengalihkan jajahan ke arah puting merah muda yang menggemaskan itu. Memainkan dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dengan cepat. Menarik-narik.

" _A-aahh—"_ Yoongi merintih kencang. Geli. Hingga puting susunya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan.

Taehyung, menunduk. Barangkali sekedar menjilat. Namun keenakan hingga mulutnya beralih untuk menghisap keras. Menimbulkan bunyi decap yang menggema. Sedangkan tangannya bergantian memijat dada Yoongi, lalu turun menarik celana dalamnya secara tidak sabaran.

Membuat tubuh Yoongi tegeletak lemas, tidak berdaya dengan mata Taehyung menjajah bagian dalamnya yang basah secara semena-mena.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa _hybird_ bisa basah layaknya wanita,"

"T-tuan— _hh_ ,"

Yoongi menggerit kasur dengan gelisah. Ekornya menyapu tangan Taehyung yang mengelus pangkal pahanya. Memainkan penisnya yang mungil berulang-ulang. Hingga benar-benar kaku dan basah. Tidak tahu aturan memang, Taehyung mencolek lubang senggama Yoongi yang terbuka.

Begitu mengkilap sebab basah dan siap dinikmati.

"Wah basah,"

Satu digit jari menerobos begitu saja. Yoongi mengejang hingga lubangnya mengetat. Merintih penuh afeksi karena jari Taehyung— _godamit,_ panjang sekali menggaruk bagian dalamnya.

Putingnya diraup kembali, sedang Taehyung meneroboskan jarinya menjadi dua. Lalu tiga. Sengaja mendiamkan, memancing Yoongi menggerakkan pinggul menyambut jemarinya.

"T-tuan— _ahh_ lagi, tolong."

Yoongi bergerak gelisah. Tidak mampu menemukan sudut presisi yang nikmat jika bergerak sendiri. Taehyung terkekeh, menyenangkan ternyata, memanjakan Yoongi. Ia menggigit telinga Yoongi pelan, berbisik.

" _Mewl for me, Kitten."_

Bergerak begitu tanpa aturan. Namun tepat menggaruk bagian dalam Yoongi hingga ia mengeong tanpa henti. Terus menerus. Kadang Taehyung mengaja menekuk jari telunjuknya, membuat isyarat menggaruk. Lalu Yoongi akan dengan nyaring mengeong hingga cum nya keluar menghamburi bagian perutnya.

.

.

Taehyung melakukannya tidak terburu-buru. Toh yoongi sudah basah sekali. Pasrah, dengan kaki terbuka siap digagahi. Wajahnya sayu, eongannya sudah tidak nyaring tapi terlalu sarat birahi.

"T-tuan, jangan menggoda—"

Taehyung terkekeh. Sebab ia menggosookan kelaminnya yang telah menegang keras ke celah Yoongi. Naik turun agar Yoongi mampu merasakan teksturnya.

"Sabar, Kitten."

Mencuri kecup dari bibir Yoongi yang mengkilap. Lalu meraih tangan Yoongi untuk digenggam. Sebelum menerobos masuk.

Taehyung menggeram. Suaranya berat dan dalam. Sebab sensasinya tiada tara, nikmat bukan main. Sebab lorong Yoongi hangat, ketat, meski becek luar biasanya. Taehyung ingin menanam kelaminnya sedalam mungkin. Membiarkan ujungnya menumbuk titik syarat Yoongi tanpa henti.

" _A-akh_ —tuan, p-pelan,"

Taehyung kehilangan tempo. Gila, sesasinya membuat kepalanya terbakar birahi. Belum lagi bulu Yoongi yang menyapu bola kembarnya, sensasi geli-geli luar biasa yang membuat Taehyung kepalang. Tangannya mungkin mengunci pergelangan tangan Yoongi, tapi tempo permainnya menggesek habis liang Yoongi. Bibirnya memanguti dada Yoongi bergantian.

Terus; hingga Taehyung membalik posisi Yoongi. Mendesah puas sebab tautan mereka tidak terlepas, dan membuat kelamin Taehyung terasa diremas-remas. Membu=iarkan dada Yoongi yang bengkak beradu dengan tilam. Dan pantatnya mejadi bulan-bulanan tangan besar Taehyung.

Biarlah heatnya kali ini; Yoongi mendapatkan sensasi luar biasa.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Jimin datang keesokan hari. Senyumnya mengejek. Tapi Taehyung enggan berdebat.

"Lumayan—"

"Cih, katakan itu pada wajahmu yang terlihat puas."

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara—" Taehyung merebahkan diri secara ugal-ugalan di atas sofa Jimin. Melirik ke arah Yoongi yang bergelung manja di pangkuan Tuannya. "—lumayan membuat selanggkanganku kram,"

"Nah. Yoongiku memang yang terbaik,"

Lalu hening lama. Jimin sibuk mengusap telinga _hybird_ nya. Bercanda, dengan nada manja. Seolah melupakan eksistensi Taehyung di sana.

"Jim, lain kali aku tidak keberatan jika dilakukan bertiga."

Jimin tertawa, tapi sakartis. "Yea, kau boleh memasuki Yoongi. Dan aku yang memasukkimu, bagaimana?"

Bantal sofa melayang ke arah wajah Jimin, "bedebah."


End file.
